Afternoon Date
by xMeme
Summary: This is how he envisioned their date to be complete with ruined surprises, Mother Hen!Ryoma, delicious ramen and unrequited feelings.Wonderful. onesided RyogaSaku


Tennis no Oujisama © Konomi Takeshi

* * *

><p><strong>Afternoon Date<strong>

Surprise was etched on Sakuno's face upon noticing the familiar male standing outside the school gates. He was the last person she was expecting to see, considering the latest information she had heard about him. Wasn't he supposed to be in somewhere Europe, playing for a small-time tennis competition? He couldn't have lost so early in the matches; it was just not possible. An Echizen would and could never lose in the preliminaries.

_The day that happens would be the day I beat any of them in a tennis game_, she mused.

With careful steps, she continued to walk towards his direction. He smiled; she smiled in return, though a bit of confusion was still evident on her features.

"Going home, Pigtails-sensei?" he asked using his usual teasing tone.

When she was younger, it was Pigtails-chan; now, it was Pigtails-sensei. She wondered if he would ever stop calling her by that moniker. She had never styled her hair in pigtails since she was fifteen, for heaven's sake!

"Ryoga-san, what are you doing here?"

He put on a frown." I was hoping you'd first ask me how I'm doing. I am fine in case you're interested."

Sakuno turned red a bit, embarrassed by her rude behaviour. "I'm sorry," she replied as she started walking again. "I was just really surprised to see you. I thought you're in Europe."

"I was, two days ago," he answered while keeping in step with her." Until I've decided to go home because I began to miss Japan very much and–"

She gave him a skeptical look. He answered with a sheepish grin.

"And because I lost quite early."

Her skepticism turned to surprise upon hearing his reply. "You did?" She just couldn't believe her ears. Echizen Ryoga didn't reach the semis? Maybe this was a sign that she'd finally be able to steal a game from one of the Echizens, she thought amusedly.

"I was not in my best shape," Ryoga reasoned. "But I'd like to point out that despite not being one hundred percent, I still made him work for his victory. Heh, he was just lucky. On regular days, there's no way he could have won against me."

The pride in his tone reassured Sakuno that despite losing a game, Ryoga,at least ,didn't lose one of his most defining characteristics.

His Echizen arrogance.

She smiled at him. And then, remembering that he still didn't answer her earlier question, she cleared her throat and asked him again, "So, Ryoga-san, what made you drop by at the school?"

"Well, let's just say I wanted to pay my future sister-in-law a visit because I haven't seen her for quite a while." He grinned. "So, how does it feel to be engaged to my brother?" he asked before giving her a teasing wink.

She responded by throwing him a confused glance.

Laughing, he gently nudged her on the arm. "Come on,stop the acting as if you don't know what I'm talking about. There's no reason for you to be shy about it."

"But…" Sakuno continued to don a wondering expression. "I really don't know what you're talking about."

Upon hearing this, the smile on Ryoga's face slowly faded. "You are not kidding me, are you?"

The woman shook her head. "No."

"That idiot! He chickened out again!" Ryoga exclaimed as he shook a fist in the air. Gods, he couldn't believe Ryoma would be that cowardly. It was just a proposal. How difficulty was it to say 'Will you marry me?' Just four freaking words. If he were in his brother's shoes, he would have popped the question a long time ago. Why didn't Ryoma asked her yet when during their last conversation on the phone he said he would?

Ryoga halted in his tracks, the color leaving his face as soon as a realization hit him like a retuning boomerang. He slapped his forehead. "And now I ruined the surprise. Oh crap. He's going to kill me for sure."

Smiling, Sakuno placed a reassuring hand on his arm. "Don't worry, Ryoga-san. I'll pretend I heard nothing today."

"You will? Thanks, Sakuno-chan. You're a real lifesaver." He patted her on the head. "That's why I love you so much."

Though she had already heard this from him before (not only once, not only twice but numerous number of times and mostly, after she had bailed him out of trouble), Sakuno still couldn't help but flush at his declaration.

"Now, how about we go and eat some ramen before going home? I heard there's a new restaurant that opened a few days ago."

She nodded." That sounds wonderful!"

* * *

><p>Ryoma, to Ryoga's surprise and amusement could actually be such a worrywart sometimes.<p>

"Yes,yes, I get it," he said in the most reassuring voice he could muster. Ryoma, unfortunately, remained unconvinced as the Tennis Prince continued his litany, much to his brother's exasperation. Rolling his eyes, Ryoga played with his ramen using his chopsticks, giving it all his attention rather than Ryoma's seemingly unending reminders.

"Don't worry. I'll take her home before dawn."

Ryoma gave a silent laugh upon hearing Ryoma's violent reaction. Teasing Ryoma had always been one of his favorite pastimes.

"Not dawn? Midnight then. How about eleven forty-five?"

Chuckling, Ryoga passed the mobile phone to Sakuno who was seated across him. "I think Mother Hen is hyperventilating."

Shaking her head, she gave the older male a scolding glance before accepting the small communication device. "Ryoma…"

The grin never left Ryoga's lips as he watched her try to calm his brother down. If there was one person who could douse Ryoma's heated temper (which, Ryoga wouldn't deny, was usually flamed by him), it was his dear sister-in-law-or would-be-sister-in-law if only Ryoma could get his act together.

"Yes, yes, don't worry. You know Ryoga-san is merely joking. Okay. Good luck on tomorrow's game. See you soon." After this, she closed the mobile phone and kept it inside her bag.

"I swear Ryoma's becoming more and more like a Mother Hen lately," Ryoga remarked while chewing on a piece of meat." He treats us like kids. It's damn annoying."

Sakuno pursed her lips together, and for a moment, donned a contemplative look. "In Ryoma's defense, he does have a pretty good reason to get all so worked up." She gave a sheepish smile, "After all, I _do_ get in trouble all the time. He even calls me a trouble magnet."

"And me," Ryoga swallowed. "A troublemaker." He smirked. "Why, the troublemaker and the trouble magnet– aren't we the perfect couple. Maybe you should just dump my uptight brother and go out with me instead."

To this, Sakuno responded by giving a hearty laugh. "You're so funny, Ryoga-san."

Ryoga frowned. "But I'm serious!" He reached doubt and clasped his hand over hers, causing the mirth from Sakuno's face to be replaced by confusion. "I love you. I promise we will be happy."

"H-huh?" Sakuno blinked as Ryoga held her in his smoldering gaze. She was shocked and speechless. She was, after all, in a situation she was never prepared for. She opened her mouth to speak as her mind tried to come up with best response for such a confession, but Ryoga cut her off with a laugh.

"Gotcha!"

Sakuno's face turned a darker shade of red. Ashamed that she almost believed him and vexed because he played such a nasty trick on he, she snatched her hand away and gave the older man a disapproving look. "Mou, Ryoga-san!"

"Sorry," he aid in between chuckles as Sakuno continued to stare at him sharply. "I can't help it. You and Ryoma are both so easy to tease."

"It was not a very funny joke."

Ryoga stopped chuckling. "You're right. I'm really sorry. It won't happen again. Forgive me?"

Sakuno sighed. "You know I can never really be mad at you for so long."

The man grinned, and in a little while she smiled as well.

And all was back to normal.

* * *

><p>"That was the best ramen I have ever tasted," Ryoga declared as he remembered the unforgettable, delectable flavor on his tongue. He and Sakuno were now walking along an almost empty street, on the way to the mahogany-haired woman's home. They had been talking about a lot of things since they left the ramen house, from serious stuff like their careers and future plans to something so trivial such as the ramen they had a eaten several minutes back.<p>

"I think I'll be visiting more often. Hey, why don't we eat there again as soon as Ryoma comes home?"

Sakuno nodded. "That's a good idea. I think he will like it there." She grinned. And then, she clapped her hand when an idea entered her mind. "Why don't you invite Aika-san as well? The more, the merrier. "

Sugimura Aika-the young model Ryoga was dating-or at least Sakuno thought he was dating at that time.

Ryoga shook his head as a bitter smile graced his lips. "I don't think Aika would want to have anything to do with me anymore. She dumped me, after all."

Sakuno's eyes widened and then her brow furrowed in disbelief . "Why? What happened? Oh my" –she clamped a hand over her mouth for a few seconds—"You might not want to talk about it. It's so rude of me to pry. I'm sorry."

Ryoga snorted. "It's no big deal, Sakuno-chan." He patted her in the head. "I don't mind talking about it." He released a sharp breath before starting his tale, "Aika and I— well, we broke up because she believes that I'm in love with another woman. She said she can't be with someone whose mind and heart is on somebody else."

"But… is it true?" Sakuno looked at him with concern. "Are you in love with another woman?"

Ryoga's quite reply was a single nod.

"Have you told her, this other woman, that you love her?"

"All the time."

"Oh,so you're seeing her now?'

He looked to his right, his eyes meeting Sakuno's own. "Yes, I'm _seeing_ her, although not in the way you mean."

"Huh? You lost me there."

Ryoga chuckled. "Let's keep it that way," he answered cheerfully, which earned him a pout from Sakuno. And the issue was never brought up again as he skilfully changed the subject.

"By the way, Sakuno-chan, have you watched last night's episode of…."

* * *

><p>There were times that Ryoga wished things would never end. This was one of those times.<p>

"I really had a great time, Ryoga-san."

But just like every good thing in this world, his afternoon with Sakuno had to end.

"I had a great time, too."

But he was certain there'd be another time. There always was.

"Are you sure you don't want to come in, for a cup of coffee or tea?"

He almost wanted to give in to her invitation, but he opted to shake his head instead. "Maybe next time." Smiling, he stepped forward and surprised her by giving her one tight hug.

"Ryoga-san?" Her voice was tinged with uncertainty and confusion.

"I'm just happy today." Releasing her from his embrace, he patted her head like he would usually do. "I got to spend my entire afternoon with my future sister-in-law." And then, he held her shoulder and turned her around so she'd be facing the gate. "Now, go inside and rest. You'll have to be in school early right?"

"Ah, that's right." She pushed the wooden panel open and stepped inside. She moved to face the older man once more. "Be careful on your way home."

"I will."

"Bye."

She waved at him and he waved back. And then, the gates were shut with a thud. He stared at the closed wooden barrier for a few seconds. Then, he looked at the sky above him. It was dark but the night was still young.

"Ah, might as well get myself a bottle of sake." Some people drink sake to celebrate. Some people drink to heal a broken heart. Smirking to himself, Echizen Ryoga wondered what category he belonged to.

" Whatever."

And so, with his hands inside his pockets, Echizen Ryoga walked down the lonely road alone.

**Fin.**

* * *

><p>Thank you for reading.:)<p> 


End file.
